Every Star Counts
by keepcalm90
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been acting since the age of three. Now that he's 17 he's realizing just how much he's really missed out on.   Will it take meeting one truly amazing boy to help him experience everything he's been missing.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm starting another story but my crazy brain just nags me to do it. I have to say that I started writing his story before all the spoilers for Big Brother spoilers came out and now it's kind of ironic but I just love this idea so much I had to write it down. I know the whole actor thing has been done but this is just my take on it. I hope you all enjoy reading it and please check out my other stories if you get a chance.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

It happened when he was three. It was just another Saturday and his mother had some shopping to do at the north hills mall.

He was a talkative child ever since he learned to talk he never seemed to stop.

He was babbling to his mother about the birds and the sky and the sun when a song that he had heard his father play before came on and he began to dance and sing along.

His mother had just taken his hand when she was tapped on the shoulder." Excuses me ma'am" she turned to see the man who had tapped her.

" Yes" Virginia Anderson said with a smile. " Is this adorable little boy your son ?" The man smiled down at the little boy with the bright hazel eyes and the black curly hair.

" Why yes it is. Is there something I can help you with ?" Virginia asked curiously.

" Yes actually my name is Harvey Miller. I'm an agent in town for a movie shoot and I couldn't help but notice how lively your son was. Have you ever considered putting him in commercials ."

She laughed nervously " Oh no I haven't do you really think he would be good ?" Virginia beamed down at her boy.

The large man laughed " I absolutely do. Here why don't you take my card and give me a call if you decided on putting your little boy in the business" He handed over the card and left with a smile.

Virginia dropped down to her knees so she was eye level with her son. " You here that Blaine honey that man said you would be good enough to be on the TV. Would you like that sweetheart ?"

Blaine smiled big and clapped his hands wildly " I would love that mommy."

Blaine's father Brian was a bit apprehensive at first so Harvey set up some local commercials so Blaine could get a feel for the biz. Every director loved Blaine he was precocious and could take directions like a pro.

After three years and over twenty local commercials the Andersons packed up and moved out to LA.

That was it the start of it all. Commercials turned into small TV appearances that tuned into a staring roll on _**Bright Lights Big City**_.

A show about a performing arts academy in New York.

Blaine played Derek Taylor an overachieving song and dance man.

The show became a sensation and over night Blaine became a bonafide TV star.

At just 14 he was gracing the cover of every teen magazine, recording a soundtrack for the show and had even done a few TV movies.

Now three years had gone by and Blaine had never been bigger. the movie studios where really starting to take notice. His assistant Susan had never been busier and she definitely needed help.

She told Blaine that in a week help would arrive in the form of her nephew who was spending the summer with her in LA.

" He'll make a great errand boy for me so I can focus on you" She explained and it sounded like a perfect idea.

That was until Blaine actually met Susan's nephew and then it seemed like a perfectly awful idea. Susan was gripping the shoulders of the tall boy with sandy brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Blaine Anderson this is my nephew Kurt Hummel" the boy stretched his hand out and took Blaine's hand in a firm grip.

" It's so great to meet you " the sound of Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart jump he had never felt anything like that before and it scared the hell out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola to all the wonderful people out there who are reading this story. You really have no idea how happy it makes me that people actually read my stuff and like it so thanks again. I know this chapter is pretty short it's just a quick back story so you can understand Blaine a little make up for that I do plan on uploading another chapter today which will be a lot longer so look out for that and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

To say Blaine was confused would be an understatement.

All the acting left no time for school so his parents decided to home school him.

That meant the only interaction he ever had with kids his own age was when he was working.

He remembered the first time he acted with a girl he was five and doing a local jewelry commercials.

He had to kiss the little girl and naturally like any five year old he thought it was yucky but he did it anyways because he always did what the directors told him.

As the years went on his feelings seemed to never change.

He spend all his time acting not thinking about girls.

He figured that was normal because he loved what he did and he wanted to focus on it so he could be the best at it.

When his older brother Cooper started dating Blaine was roped into it too.

Cooper would get girls by telling them his little brother was famous.

The girls seemed to all flock to him wanting a date but Blaine always made himself to busy to have a life.

Part of him always felt relief because he never really liked any of the girls anyways they where all so needy and annoying.

They only wanted to go to fancy places or have Blaine buy them things.

Whenever he told his mother about the annoying girls she would just laugh and say when he met the right girl he would just know it, he would feel it in his bones.

When he got his staring roll it came with his first real kiss. It was with his co star Annabelle and Blaine took his lack of feelings toward the kiss as nothing because they where such close friends of course Blaine wouldn't have feelings about them kissing.

It wasn't until the second season that Blaine had a scary realization.

The show had just gotten two new cast members Tiffany Smith and Griffin Thomas.

When Blaine first saw Griffin his pulse speed up and his palms started to sweat.

The feeling was so foreign that Blaine first passed it off as an illness.

That was until it happened again and again every time he was in the same room as Griffin.

Then the dreams started up. Every night he would dream of holding hands and hugging Griffin and he would find himself waking up very happy but the night he dreamed of kissing Griffin he woke with a huge smile and a very prominent tent in his pajama bottoms.

He never told a soul about that dream.

He was so terrified of the idea that he never even let himself think about it.

He buried the feelings deep down and threw himself one hundred percent into his work and for the past two years that plan had been working very well.

That was until he met Kurt Hummel and his whole act began to crumble.


	3. Chapter 3

Avoiding Kurt was impossible he seemed to be everywhere all the time.

Susan said him that his only job was to do anything Blaine asked. For the first few hours of the day Blaine could send Kurt off but by 5 he was always back.

He was so freaking likeable too always complimenting Blaine telling him how talented he was, how great he was on the show and how jealous all his friends back in Ohio where because he got to come to LA and work for Blaine Anderson.

That was another thing whenever Kurt talked about him he would refer to him as Blaine Anderson like he was some kind of super human. After two weeks Blaine was sick of it.

" You can just call me Blaine you know that is my name" Kurt looked back at him dumbfounded " oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing that I'm so sorry. Um can I get you anything ?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed " No I'm fine."

Summers in Los Angeles where always beautiful. The sun would shine bright and burn hot all day and Blaine's house in the Hollywood hills was no exception.

On this particular Saturday the weather was perfect but like most Saturdays Blaine had to be indoors going over scripts or lyrics, making phone calls and writing emails.

Blaine told Susan he had everything under control because it was summer his work load was not as heavy as it normally was.

He gave her the day off which meant Kurt got the day off too but since Kurt and Susan where already at Blaine's house he insisted they stay and spend the day by the pool.

Kurt seemed thrilled by the idea but Susan not so much she wanted to spend the day at the nail salon but because she had the car she had to run the idea past Blaine making sure it was alright to leave Kurt there for the day.

That seemed to both terrify and excite Blaine but he choose to go with the ladder and insisted Kurt stay.

Kurt ran out to the car to grab his backpack. " My aunt always says to be prepared" Kurt said as he rummaged through the bag until he pulled out a pair of swim trunks.

Blaine nodded" Yup she's one smart lady that's why I hired her" Kurt laughed lightly and god he had the most adorable laugh.

Kurt knew his way around the house so Blaine left him to it and went to his office. After a half hour Blaine ran to the kitchen to grab a water. He glanced outside and felt his mouth dry up when he saw Kurt.

He was sitting back in a lounge chair dressed in a tight white tank top, red swim trunks and black flip flops. He had headphones in his ears and his nose buried in a vogue but Blaine could still see the tops of his aviator sunglasses.

Blaine downed his water knowing full well it would not help his dry mouth not as long as Kurt was in his eye line.

He snatched another water from the fridge because it would be rude not to take one out to Kurt right.

Kurt didn't look up from his magazine as Blaine approached him. So when Blaine tapped his shoulder he jumped. He removed his headphones quickly and dropped his magazine to his lap.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just checking to see if you'd like a water" Blaine held up the bottle." Yeah sure thanks" Kurt grabbed for it and Blaine tried to avoid the flutter in his stomach when there hands touched.

Kurt set his I Pod and magazine on the table and took a long sip of his water. Blaine did his best not to stare at Kurt's Adam's apple bob under his smooth neck as he drank.

" So did you change your mind and decide to join me for a swim?" Kurt asked as he set down his water.

Blaine turned back to look at the pool too embarrassed to tell Kurt the real reason why he wouldn't go in.

Blaine's family had moved to LA when he was six. At first they lived in an apartment but as Blaine's fame grew so did his bank account and soon they could afford a nice house.

Cooper begged for one with a pool and his parents obliged. Brian promised to teach Blaine when he had the free time.

The problem was he never had the free time. Every summer was spent making public appearances or working usually on location and the time just seemed to always get away from him.

By now It just felt like a lost cause because who was going to teach a seventeen year old boy how to swim ?

Blaine frowned " Sorry I got to get back to work but how about lunch in an hour"Kurt stood and toed off his sandals " Sure sounds good" Blaine moved back towards the house glancing back just in time to see Kurt peel off his tank top.

Blaine was so transfixed he came an inch away from crashing right into the sliding glass door. As he shut it behind him he heard a loud splash. He had never wanted to know how to swim so much in his whole life.

An hour later he called his favorite cafe and ordered two of his usual hoping Kurt would like it. Thankfully Kurt was back in his regular clothes and they ate at the island in the kitchen. Blaine's phone would buzz every five minutes with a text or email.

" Doesn't that bother you ?" Kurt huffed as he bit into his salad. " No not really I guess I'm just sort of used to it" Blaine shrugged " I can silence it if it bothers you" Kurt swallowed hard " No- no It's your job I just I didn't mean..." Blaine waved his hand to stop Kurt's mini rant " Hey Kurt it's fine really you know now that you mention it, It is pretty annoying" Blaine pressed the button on his phone to stop the buzzing and returned it to his pocket. " So how do you like your food ?" Blaine asked with a smirk and Kurt smiled back extra wide.

Blaine wished every day could be like that Saturday but sadly real life got in the way of that.

It was early Monday mourning and Blaine had just got off the phone with his parents they where enjoying the Bahamas so much they decided to stay another month.

Blaine was a little upset because it so often got lonely in the house especially at night. He tried his best to busy himself with work but the summers where never as busy because the show was not taping and he wasn't doing a TV movie this summer so he usually just had day work.

Photo shoots, CD signings and recording in the studio where all done during the day leaving his nights wide open.

He was not a big party or red carpet guy at least not any more. After last year when his face would appear daily in every tabloid he decided it was best to stay out of the public eye as much as he could.

By noon he was in a meeting with Harvey his agent. They where going over his contract for the show and his interest in a few movies. One that would start shooting in a month had really caught his eye. It was a small Indie film about a struggling musician. Harvey hated that idea and instead pushed him to be in some romantic comedy about a singing summer camp.

He went with that one because Harvey was right it would be the best move for his career. The movie started shooting the first week of august so Blaine would be busy until then going over scripts, meeting with the studio and all the people behind the movie.

He returned home to find Susan finishing a call while going over the last of his emails. " Congrats doll Harvey just called and told me about the movie it sounds just great" she stood and hugged him.

She always gave the best hugs even better then his moms. " Thanks but it means things are going to get really busy around here for the next month" Susan just rolled her eyes at Blaine's statement

" You know that's just the way I like it." Blaine walked to the kitchen and froze in the doorway when he saw a figure bent over rummaging through the bottom drawer of the fridge.

The perfectly shaped body that never ceased to amaze him. Kurt popped up and shut the refrigerator door. " Oh hi" he addressed Blaine who was still frozen in the doorway.

" Hey" Blaine snapped back to reality. It was clear that Kurt had just went grocery shopping. It had to be done every Monday so when Mindy came she had every thing she needed.

Mindy was Blaine's personal vegan chef that cooked most of his meals. She came Mondays cooked for the whole week and froze each meal for Blaine to heat up. Blaine had never cooked a meal in his life.

Kurt was putting away the last of the groceries when he said " So my aunt just told me about your big movie deal congratulations" he flashed one of his knee weakening smiles and Blaine suddenly felt like he had to sit down.

" Thanks it's a really good step for my career" Kurt gave him a puzzling look before nodding. The next mourning Susan came into the kitchen with a grin. " Hey Blainers I got big news" Blaine always secretly loved when she called him that.

" What's up" Blaine looked up from his I pad. " Well I just got off the phone with Harv and all the movie people want to meet with you so he's throwing you a big party at his place this Saturday" Blaine just nodded

" That sounds great."Blaine was hoping that Saturday would be spent like last Saturday. Maybe he would even work up the courage to sit outside with Kurt this time. Now it would have to be spent getting dressed up, rubbing elbows and kissing a bunch of Hollywood ass.

It's not that Blaine wasn't grateful for the job he just knew his time to be around Kurt was fleeting like his time always was. Who knew when he would get another lazy Saturday to watch Kurt sunbath. That's when he got a brilliant idea. " Why don't you and Kurt come too" Blaine tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Susan looked at him for a moment " You sure B ?" Blaine shook his head a bit too vigorously.

" I'm positive you two work so hard and besides who knows when I might need an extra hand" he chuckled softly. Susan jumped up and down

" Oh gosh I can't wait to tell Kurt he going to be so excited" Blaine smiled to himself because that was kind of the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again. Sorry I'm late but I had trouble getting to my computer to edit. Here it is hope you enjoy. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you all like.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>  
><strong>

Blaine felt nervous and not because of the party or meeting the studio heads it was all because of one person.

Earlier that day he had sent over an Armani suit for Kurt hoping to god he got the measurements right and a Prada dress for Susan.

He also arranged for a town car to pick them both up.

By eight o clock he was dressed to the nines in his own Armani suit. Harvey's limo picked him up at seven so he could arrive before all his guest and by nine the first of the crowd was starting to arrive.

The entire potential cast of the movie, most of the writes, producers and the director plus at least 20 people from the studio. In short the place was packed.

Blaine was just about to grab a soda when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an angel. Kurt looked amazing beyond words.

The suit fit him like a glove and hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was perfectly styled and his skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight. He fit in seamlessly with the Hollywood crowd. Blaine suddenly felt parched so he quickly downed his soda before moving forward to greet Kurt.

On his way across the room a firm hand stopped him when he was just a few steps away from Kurt. It was Harvey telling him to mingle which he reluctantly did. As the party moved on and he talked to everyone he made sure to keep one eye on Kurt the whole night. He marveled at how easily he fit in. Talking and laughing with a group of actresses. Blaine felt like he wanted nothing more then to be beside him. Now four hours had past and it was past one. The crowd had thinned out a bit but was still pretty substantial because parties in this town always seemed to last until the wee hours of the mourning.

Blaine had just finished talking to the last of the producers. He finally had his opportunity to go and greet Kurt who was still at the table talking to a few girls.

He took a few steps but was stopped yet again this time by someone very unimportant. " Hey Blaine I've been looking for you all night" the blond spoke softly as she ran he figures over Blaine's silk tie. " Hi Quinn" Blaine tried to hide his eye roll.

Quinn Febrey was Hollywood's teen queen. She and Blaine had met six years ago when they worked on a Disney movie together.

Since then there paths had crossed a lot. They both tried out for Bright Lights Big City. Quinn never got the part but a month later she landed her very own show about some girl singing group and her fame had risen at the same rate Blaine's had.

" So I hear your definitely the male lead. Well I'm in serious talks to become the female lead. You know that means we'll probably be spending a lot of time together. Just like old times remember?" Blaine did remember all to well. It had happen right after Griffin had showed up.

When Blaine was more confused then ever. He and Quinn kept running into each other at parties. One night Blaine had a few too many drinks which lead to him and Quinn in a hotel room at the Beverly Wilshire. They didn't go all the way but they got pretty damn close and just thinking about it now made Blaine's skin crawl.

He saw Kurt stand then and made sure his eyes followed him. Kurt slipped out the side gate and then he was gone. Blaine freaked he had to see him before he was gone. He went to move but there was a pull on his tie" Just think about it okay"

Quinn ran her hand over his cheek. Her skin not nearly as soft as Kurt's.

Blaine nodded to her as he backed away hoping to catch Kurt before he left. He went out the gate and scanned left and right. To his left he saw the faintest outline of that figure he liked so much and he sighted in relief as he followed it slowly.

Harvey's house was huge and sat on 12 acres of land. Blaine knew it all very well. At a point it broke off to a staircase that lead to a playground for Harvey's three kids. Blaine found it strange but that was the direction Kurt was headed so he followed. He stopped when he heard a faint squeaking sound. He followed the noise curiously and stopped when he spotted a trampoline.

In the center stood a vision of loveliness. Kurt was starting up at the night sky and bouncing very lightly.

" Nice night for a jump" Blaine called out and Kurt jumped up clutching his chest and letting out a small yelp." Oh my god Blaine you scared the crap out of me. I wasn't expecting to see anyone way out here"

Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine quizzically."Shouldn't you be at your own party ?" Blaine just shrugged as he moved closer " Yeah I guess but I was getting pretty bored and I realized I never got to say hi to you. So hi" Blaine gave a big over exaggerated wave that caused Kurt to let out that magical laugh of his." Hi yourself. I was just on my way out when I noticed how massive this backyard so I thought I would give myself a little tour. It's such a beautiful night" Kurt laid back gazing up at the stars.

" Besides who knows when I'll ever get a chance to be at a Hollywood party again I wanted to take full advantage" Kurt sighed deep. Blaine was at the edge now " I don't know you looked like a natural to me" Kurt rolled to his side so he was facing Blaine again " Were you watching me ?" Kurt asked and Blaine panicked " Oh well um no I was I just um"' Kurt laughed at Blaine's tongue tied expression.

" So Mr. Anderson are you gonna just stand there or are you coming up" Kurt got to his feet swiftly and began to jump lightly. Blaine shifted uncomfortably " Nah I think I'm good down there." Kurt began to jump higher. " Oh come on now is the big star afraid to do a little jumping" Blaine eyes shot down to the ground.

Kurt immediately stopped jumping and moved to the edge where Blaine was." Blaine you have been on a trampoline before right" Blaine's eyes stayed fixed to the ground as he shook his head. " oh my gosh well now you have to come up" Kurt grabbed his hand the felling making Blaine look back up. He was met with Kurt's deep blue eyes and how could anyone say no to toed off his shoes and loosened his tie before Kurt's soft hand was pulling him up.

He paused trying to get used to the new springy feeling. Kurt just watched him walk painfully slowly to the center and then sit down beside him. " Please tell me how you missed out on a trampoline all these years" Kurt asked bounding in place. " Well you'd be surprised by all the things you miss out on when you spend your childhood acting" Blaine tried to mask the pain in his voice.

"Well this is your first time so we have to go all out. Go big or go home that's what I always say" Kurt stood yet again. " Well come on" he pulled Blaine up easily in one motion." We can start out slow" Kurt grabbed both his hands. His palms where soft like pillow Blaine could hold onto forever.

They slowly started to build up momentum but Blaine was finding it hard to focus with Kurt's hand in his. Before he knew it they where both really getting some air one rising when the other fell. Kurt pulled back with a huff and collapsed onto his back and Blaine quickly followed. They huffed and puffed until Blaine could finally speak.

" That was so much fun thank you Kurt "Kurt rolled on his side and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. " Hey anytime you know I forgot just how fun these things are"

That's when it all clicked. These past twenty minutes with Kurt had been the most fun Blaine had had in years. He loved that Kurt treated him like a real person instead of just an actor. It was a realization that was both scary and wonderful. He rolled to the side so he and Kurt where now face to face and rather close. " Kurt I your I've never done-" Blaine tried desperately to find the words but they all sounded so lame. Blaine breathed deep and collected himself before he spoke again.

" Kurt I've never done this before" he tucked back a stray lock of Kurt's hair behind his ear. He kept his hand on Kurt's face running it over his cheek and down his neck. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut at the touch. He slowly opened them back up to look at Blaine.

" I've never done this before either" Kurt whispered his hand rested lightly on Blaine's cheek his thumb brushing over the skin a few both moved in closer until there noses where presses together.

Blaine shuttered at the feeling of Kurt's hot sweet breath ghosting over his face. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine waist to the small of his back so there bodies where now flushed together. The action spent a chill down Blaine's spin. They each closed there eyes and let out a deep breath as Blaine inched even closer.

" Wait Blaine stop" his eyes opened to see Kurt looking at him before he whispered " Where you really watching me earlier ?"

Blaine smiled a little before whispering back" Of course I was. It's kind of hard not to."

With that there lips finally met and suddenly Blaine's whole world shifted towards one Kurt Hummel.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was gonna post this yesterday but my bestie came over to talk so I couldn't but it's here now. I have just started writing another fic. I really don't know why I do this to myself but the ideas in my head just beg to get out. I will make sure to not let it interfere with my updating. As always I hope you can all check out my others fic's and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong> _

No moment in Blaine Anderson's life had ever felt as right as this one. He always wondered how he would feel the first time he kissed a guy. Would he be happy or sad, would he regret even doing it. Well now he could answers all those things. Happy yes, sad no, regretful not even a little bit. In fact Blaine had never felt more right or content in his whole 17 years on this earth. Like this was exactly where he was supposed to be in this very moment. Under the moonlight wrapped in Kurt's arms kissing him like his life depended on it and who knows maybe in this moment it did.

Blaine pressed into Kurt desperate to soak up every piece of him. Kurt's soft plush lips heavy on his own. The weight felt like the only thing keeping Blaine in place. Keeping him from flouting away on cloud nine.

They both pulled away panting for air trying to catch there breaths. Blaine plopped onto his back and looked up at the night sky. He felt somehow finally whole. Like every doubt, fear and worry had been whipped away and all that remained was Kurt sweet wonderful Kurt. Blaine reached down and grabbed for Kurt's hand interlocking there fingers. He just had to touch him, hold a part of him to make sure he was real. Kurt placed there interlocked hands on his chest. Blaine could feel his rapid heart beat, his chest rise and fall as he tried to even out his breathing.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes Kurt spoke. " That was well that was..." Kurt couldn't seem to find a word so Blaine jumped in " Everything that was everything" Kurt shifted so his body was draped over Blaine's there eyes meeting.

" It was everything to me too" he traced his index figure over Blaine's bottom lip then leaned down to press a feather light kiss to Blaine's still tingling lips. " We should probably get back I'm sure people are looking for you" Kurt breathed the words right against Blaine's lips and it took all his willpower to focus on what he had just said.

" Um yeah your probably right" Blaine reluctantly pulled away and jumped to the ground. He put his shoes back on, fixed his tie and straightened out his clothes. He checked his phone it was nearly two am and he had five missed calls from Harvey.

They began to walk back. Blaine slipping his hand into Kurt's again. He still needed to make sure this was all real. When the house came into view Kurt pulled away " It's late I should be getting home. I don't want my aunt to worry but you should go back in make sure people know your still alive" Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek " I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt waved. Blaine waved back while grinning like a big idiot.

He watched Kurt walk away before heading back to the house. Harvey spotted him right away " Oh superstar thank god your all right I was worried" Blaine gripped his shoulder " Sorry Harv I was just taking a walk around the grounds. It's such a beautiful night isn't it ?" Harvey looked around " Yeah sure kid whatever you say. Hey look there's some ladies in the kitchen looking for you" Harvey wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Blaine's side " Well go on and get um tiger."

Blaine arrived home with the dawn. Another three hours had been spent at the party trying to act interested in a few extras and back up dancers. It was a good thing acting was his job because otherwise he would of been found out by his complete lack of interest. He was beat and collapsed into bed with his suit and shoes still on.

He woke to a rustling coming from his closet so he turned and let his eyes open slowly. There stood Kurt in the front of his closet flipping thought the large selection. He was dressed in black and white looking so much like an angel that for a brief moment Blaine thought he might be dreaming. He rolled over with a large grunt. The sound caused Kurt to turn around." Hey sleepyhead your finally up I was starting to worry" Kurt whispered as he made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down gingerly. Blaine sat up slowly, looked down and realized his shoes and tie had been removed and his suit was now a wrinkled mess. He looked back up at Kurt with a smile. " You took off my tie and shoes ?" Kurt nodded. " Here I also made you a cup of that tea you like so much and I put some extra raw sugar in there to really wake you up" Kurt leaned forward to grab the cup of tea off the nightstand. Half way there he was met by Blaine's lips it was just a peck but it send a jolt through Blaine that woke him up faster then an cup of tea could. " Thank you" Blaine breathed softly against Kurt's perfect lips causing him to blush a deep red. It was one of the cutest things Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt jumped from the bed frantically" It's no problem really I mean it's my job right" Kurt babbled at light speed. He pulled a few items out of the closet and threw them on the bed " I'm- I'm gonna go um and leave you to change" he moved swiftly towards the door. Blaine jumped from the bed and stopped him before he could leave. " Hey Kurt wait stop" Kurt turned to face him but didn't met his eyes. " Is everything alright your acting kind of strange" Kurt's eyes remained glued to the floor as he spoke " Yeah it's just um last night with you I just I thought maybe you might have changed-" Blaine pressed a figure to Kurt's lips silencing him. " What changed my mind?" Kurt just nodded slowly still looking at the ground. " Hey no look at me" Blaine lifted his chin so he could look into his lovely blue eyes " I meant every word I said last night in fact I don't think I've ever meant anything more" Kurt's eyes widened. " Really you mean that because I mean your you and I'm-" Blaine cut him off again this time with a hard kiss

" Your amazing Kurt and if you can't see that then it's a real shame" Kurt blushed again and Blaine's heart melted. " You should get dressed it's past noon half the day is already gone" Kurt pats his should once and then he's out the door. He still seems apprehensive about this whole thing. Blaine hates that he can't fully reassure him.

Blaine hops in the shower. Letting the hot water work over his tired body. He thinks of mostly of Kurt before a horrible realization dawns on him. How can he ever truly reassure Kurt when he can never really come out. Words like typecast and wholesome image run through his mind and the feeling makes him sick to his stomach. He just got bold enough to accept his true feeling and now he would have to cover them up, hide them away. It just wasn't fair not to Kurt not to him it all felt so cruel. He stepped out of the shower with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. How was he going to just take back what he had said to Kurt when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

He entered the kitchen to find Kurt at the island flipping threw a French Vogue. The sunlight hit his face just right and made his skin glow in the most stunning way. When he saw Blaine he flashed a heartbreaking smile." I was just heating us up some lunch" he paused " Blaine is everything all right ?" clearly Blaine's worry was written all over his face. He figured there was no point dancing around it. He sat on the stool and took Kurt's hand in his own. He sighted heavily " You changed your mind didn't you" Kurt voice came out weak and feeble like a sad child. Blaine squeezed his hand tight " No god no it's just I don't know how this could possibly work if I can't come out" Kurt laughed at this which confused the hell out of Blaine." Blaine in a million years I never thought I would ever have a chance with you but now that I do I'm not letting it go. I've never felt this was about anyone before and I refuse to give it up I don't care how selfish it is"He kissed Blaine's knuckles " Besides I don't mind keeping you all too myself" now it was Blaine's turn to blush. " Really you mean you don't care that we can't tell anyone" Kurt shook his head " As long as I have you to tell all my secrets to I'm good" Blaine kissed his cheek just as the microwave dinged.

They ate in silence occasionally stealing small glances at each other. Just then Susan returned from the agency with tons of contracts for Blaine to sign. He looked up at Kurt curiously. This was all so brand new and now once again Blaine's time seemed to be fleeting. He promised himself then that if he was going to do this with Kurt he was going to do it right and not screw it up." Harvey's coming by at three to go over all this with you so you might want to give it a quick read" Susan tapped the papers before exiting the kitchen. Blaine fished into his pocket and pulled out his reading glasses. He had signed enough of these things to know they where all pretty standard. He was still a minor but last year his parents had signed over full artistic rights which meant he could make all his own decisions. Of course he always had Harvey there to steer him in the right direction. " That looks like some pretty serious reading you got there it's as big as a Harry potter book" Kurt joked as he collected the plates and put them in the dishwasher. " Yeah and it would probably take a week if I actually read it all" Blaine looked up from the papers. Kurt gave him a look " You mean you don't have to read it all." Blaine pushed the papers aside " Nope it's all pretty cut and dry."

The rest of the day Blaine spent in his office. Susan sent Kurt out to run some major errands. Blaine was upset he was hoping they could spend the day talking getting to know each other. That was a lost cause because Kurt didn't return until nine and after getting everything put away he and Susan had to go. Kurt and Blaine shared one last longing look before he was gone. If things kept up this way the next month was going to be awful. The month of June was moving swiftly and soon it would be July. That meant lots of pre production stuff.

The last Friday of the month a golden opportunity arose and Blaine jumped at it. Susan had just brought the mail in " Hey B look you got a bunch of new movies" this was typical at the end of every month studios would send over movies before they where released in the theaters. Blaine usually had no time to watch them so he would end up giving them to people who worked for him. He eyed the stack of movies a few action ,comedy and horror. There had never been a more perfect time for them to arrive because his night was wide open. Kurt entered the room then a stack of papers in his hand. " Hey you guys I just got all these movies why don't you two stick around tonight and we can all watch one" Blaine shot a hopeful look towards Kurt. Susan spoke up " That sounds great B but I can't I've got dinner with the girls tonight, but if Kurt wants to stay" Kurt spun to see Blaine holding back a shit eating grin. Blaine knew very well that Susan got together with her group of girlfriends every Friday night.

" Yeah sure a movie sounds great." Kurt grinned. " But how will you get home sweetheart." Susan asked" He can just stay here we have the guest room already made up" Susan clapped Blaine on the back " That sounds like a great idea. I just know you boys will have fun" Blaine smiled back at Kurt because he knew they would too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't have much to say about I now have three WIP fics so I may need to make a posting schedule I haven't decided yet. One the plus side my 22nt Birthday is tomorrow. Yes I share it with my soul mate Cory Monteith LOL. So I probably won't be back to update until next Friday but until then enjoy this and please remember to check out my other stories.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every Star Counts Chapter 6<strong>_

By seven Susan finished up the last of her work. " Good night boys have fun" she called out as she shut the door. Blaine went to lock the door behind her. Then turned back to the living room. He saw Kurt standing there in the hallway an unreadable expression on his face. This was it, the thing Blaine had been wanting for the past two week some alone time with Kurt. He suddenly felt very nervous. It was a foreign feeling to him because nothing ever made him nervous but with Kurt he felt lots of things he never had before. He also didn't know how to handle this alone time. A large part of him just wanted to run to Kurt, take him in his arms and kiss him until both there lips where bruised and swollen. He cut that thought off as quick as it came .

He told himself he was going to do this right and dammit he was. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up the only time he and Kurtwould have for god knows how long. " Blaine- Blaine" Kurt voice filled the room " I was asked what you wanted to do for dinner."

Blaine shook his head to clear it " Oh right sorry" he had been to lost in his own thoughts to hear Kurt. After dinner they went to change into there pajamas. Luckily Kurt always kept an overnight bag in his car because Susan always said " Be prepared for anything and everything." Blaine dressed quickly into thin cotton pants and a tank top. In the summer, because he was usually alone he just lounged around the house in his boxers and slept naked. Two thing he could definitely could not do with Kurt here but maybe one day (a guy could dream right). He returned to the living room to get the movie all queued up. He could hear rustling in the kitchen and a few minutes later Kurt appeared with a large bowl of popcorn in his hand. He was dressed similar to Blaine, looking all too adorable in his pajamas and it was going to make focusing on the movie very difficult for Blaine. He turned the lights off as the movie started up.

" Popcorn ?" Kurt asked pressing against Blaine's shoulder. It was the first time they had touched all night. It thrilled Blaine much more then it should have.

" Oh no thanks" Blaine never ate fat or carbs after eight but he was a little embarrassed to admit that to Kurt. Just then the scene in the movie showed a man teaching his son how to ride a bike. The little boy fell over and over. Kurt chuckled under his breath " God I remember that. I was just like him falling every five minutes. You should have seen my knees all scraped up. I swore to my dad I would never ride again but he insisted I keep trying" Kurt laughed lightly again. " What was it like for you ? I'm guessing you where great from the start." Blaine eyes darted nervously around the room,

Kurt noticed right away" Blaine do you not know how to ride a bike ?"Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it " Nah but it doesn't matter."

He looked up intent on changing the subject " You know your really cute when you tell stories. You should tell me some more."Kurt blushed " Really?"Blaine nodded to encourage him. Kurt started with his childhood how he would have tea parties with his father, how much closer they became when his mother died, how terrified he was to come out to him and how understanding he had been. How his father had even fought for him when he was being bullied at his school and together they had gotten his abuser expelled. Blaine really admired Burt for all of that. The way Kurt described him reminded him a lot of Susan and he could see how the two came from the same family. Blaine knew her well enough to know that when he did decided to come out she would accept it. At least he could take comfort in that. Kurt glanced at the clock it was already past midnight " Oh my god Blaine I've been talking for the past three hours I'm just gonna shut up now" Blaine took his hand again " No come on don't be silly I love to hear your stories. I think I could listen to you talk all day" Kurt shoved his should " You are so full of it" Blaine laughed " No really I mean it tell me more. Tell me everything." Kurt looked back at him with a playful grin " Or I could use my mouth for something more productive" Kurt launched forward before Blaine could even respond. Kurt kissed him hard almost desperate at first like he had been wanting to do it forever. Blaine knew that feeling all to well. His kiss seemed to soften quickly becoming slow and savoring. Blaine was doing the exact same thing. Savoring every part of Kurt. He pulled him closer so Kurt was now on top of him and snaked his hands around his slim waist. There kissing became shorter as they both ran short of air and had to pull away breathlessly. Kurt remained close his hands at the nap of Blaine.s neck, his lips peppering his neck with tiny kisses, his eyelashes fluttering softly across his chin. Once they had both caught there breath again they shot each other a hungry look than pounced right at each other again. They made out for hours. As they kissed the whole world seemed to fall away. In this moment they where just two people finding one another. Blaine was not a star and Kurt was not a lonely kid from Ohio. They where just two people living in the moment two teenagers kisses the way teenagers do. By three am they where spent having gotten very well equated with the others mouth. Blaine tried to not let the forming problem in his pants show as he stood on wobbly feet. Kurt stood in a similar position which meant he was having a similar problem. Blaine was very pleased with that. " Well we should really get to bed we don't want to get up too late" Blaine said still a bit breathless. Kurt yawned and stretched causing his tank top ride up his flat stomach making Blaine want to pull him back onto the sofa. He restrained himself not wanting to push to far to fast. Blaine walked Kurt to the door of the guest room " Well goodnight sleep tight"He kissed his forehead then his lips before turning to go. " Goodnight see you tomorrow" Kurt called after him. Blowing him a kiss before going in the room. The entire night was spent dreaming of Kurt holding him, kissing him, touching him. Then the dream tuned into a nightmare. He and Kurt running hand in hand away from bright flashes of light. Being pushed around and yelled at by loud screaming voices.

Blaine knew what it was he had had this dream many times before. It never bothered him before but now that Kurt was there in the dream having to deal with all of that it bothered him a lot. He woke up feeling beat down and still very tired. It was a little past eight. He wondered if Kurt was awake. The idea of seeing him first thing in the mourning made him perk right up. He made his way to the kitchen where Kurt was nowhere to be found. He decided to be helpful and pour out two bowls of granola, since Kurt was always the one doing things for him. Fifteen minutes later Kurt showed up in the door way dressed and ready for the day. Blaine suddenly felt silly still in his pj's

" Mourning" Kurt smiled as he sat down pulling the bowl to him.

" Thanks" he stood to grab the milk from the fridge. KissingBlaine on the temple before sitting back down. Blaine looked up from the paper he was reading " Good morning to you. So how'd ya sleep"

Kurt swallowed his spoonful before answering " Great actually the bed in the guest room is more comfortable then the one at my aunt's house" that made Blaine happy. Susan arrived at nine. She was on her phone talking adamantly with the person on the other end. She hung up then sat down with a huff " Be got a crazy month ahead of us B, I don't know how I'm gonna do it all because Molly just said she took on a new client which means she has to spilt her time and I have to pick up her slack" Molly was Blaine's publicist, usually when things got crazy she would help Susan manage it all. Only because Bill his actually manager was never any help. " I've tried calling Bill eight times this mourning but his damn assistant said he's in meetings all day. I swear that man in useless" Susan sounded pissed and looked frazzled.

That's when Blaine got a great idea " Why doesn't Kurt help" both Kurt and Susan gave him a look

" Yeah he can be my right hand when I need to go places. So you can stay here and work on the schedule."

Susan sighed in relief " That sound perfect B. Kurt sweetheart you don't mind do you ?"

Kurt shot Blaine a smile before answering " No absolutely not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long but I've been having some writers block. I hope you will all check out my other stories and as always happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every Star Counts Chapter 7<em>  
><strong>

The month of July started off with a bang. The first day Blaine, Harvey,Bill and Susan meet with the studio went over and signed the final contracts, then went through the pre production schedule. There were dance and vocal rehearsals, table reads so that revisions could be made to the script if needed, and one on one scene work so the director could get a feel for the actors. As soon as they got back home Susan was on her computer planning out Blaine's entire month.

The first week was pretty hectic. It was like Blaine's life had gone from zero to sixty in a flash. He had eight hour dance rehearsals all week and the only thing that kept him going was Kurt being there. He would sit in the back and watch Blaine with such fascination, always having a towel and bottle of water ready if needed. The best part were the lunch break's, they would sit in Blaine's car and share a salad but mostly they would just talk and imitating and making fun of the weird faces the choreographer always made. It was so nice to have Kurt around and not just for the physical stuff but for the companionship too. Blaine had never had anything like it before, he liked it a lot.

By Friday night Blaine was beat tired but not too tired to spend a night in with Kurt. Kurt told Susan he would be staying so he and Blaine could have an all night monster movie marathon. Susan just laughed at the two as she left for the night.

They started with The Creature from the Blue Lagoon. Before the movie came on Kurt had said he hated being scared so he was currently glued to Blaine's side, his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder so every time a scary part would come on he would have to bury his face deeper into his neck but Blaine doesn't mind at all.

" Eww that water looks so gross you couldn't pay me to swim in it. Would you swim in there?" Kurt asked as he nuzzled a little closer.

Blaine paused for a bit " Umm no, I guess not."

He had that same tone he did when asked about the bike and of course Kurt picked right up on it.

" Blaine do you know how to swim ?"

" No."

Kurt suddenly jumped off the couch and Blaine pouted as the loss. " Hey where are you going ?" he huffed.

Kurt grabbed his hand, pulling him up " Outside, me and you are going swimming" he pulled him down the hallway to his bedroom.

" Now go put your suit on and meet me outside."

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy " Kurt are you insane I just told you I can't swim."

Kurt rolled his eyes" I know silly I'm going to teach you, now come on hurry up" he pushed Blaine into the room and only the idea of Kurt in his swim trunks motivated him to put his own on.

He slipped them on in a flash but when he went to the guest bedroom to get Kurt he was already gone. Then he heard a faint splashing sound from outside.

Kurt was in the pool, hair wet, creamy pale skin shining in the moonlight that was reflecting off the water. He looked so beautiful Blaine would've given anything to jump in after him.

Kurt swam up to the stairs, holding his hand out to Blaine " Well are you coming in ?"

Blaine wanted nothing more then to go right in but was really nervous. He had never stuck more than his foot in this pool but with Kurt here giving him an encouraging smile he felt like he could take on the world.

He grabbed Kurt's hand, holding on to it for dear life.

" Hey it's okay Blaine don't be nervous we'll just start out slow, stay in the shallow end" Kurt's reassurance relaxed him enough so he loosen his grip but didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

After a few minutes he was completely in with the water, the level right to his chest. " Good job" Kurt kissed his cheek " Now the key to swimming is to keep your head up and your legs always moving, so try taking your feet off the ground while keeping you head above the water."

Blaine moved a little further into the water then lifted his feet off the floor but the moment he started kicking he forget all about his head and slipped under.

Kurt was right there to pull him back up " Oh my god Blaine are you okay?" his voice was filled with such panic, Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt smacked his shoulder " Hey what's so funny because I don't think you drowning is very laughable."

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him closer " I know I'm sorry but you should have seen the look on your face."

Kurt scowled " Oh really you think that's funny well how about this" he giggled as he splashed Blaine right in the face then swam away.

" Oh so that's how you want to play it" Blaine followed splashing Kurt who just continued to laugh.

After a few moments Blaine held his hand up in surrender " Okay- okay I give up you win."

Kurt swam back to him with a smile " Good that will teach you to laugh at me."

Blaine kissed him hard " I'm sorry. I promise never again."

Kurt swam around him again and that's when Blaine realized he was actually doing it, actually swimming.

He took off after Kurt, yelling " Oh my god Kurt do you see this."

Kurt looked back confused " See what?"

Blaine jumped a little " Me do you see me. I'm swimming, I'm actually swimming. It's like the moment I stopped thinking about it so much I did it and it's all thanks to you."

He scooped Kurt up, spinning him around, making him to gasp in suprise.

Blaine set him back so they were face to face then he just couldn't help himself, he grabbed both sides of Kurt's face and kissed him very passionately.

After a few minutes each pulling back with a huff before Blaine started shouting " God Kurt you are so incredible."

Kurt blushed " Blaine stop it."

Blaine took his hand " No Kurt I'm serious your great. You don't treat me like everyone else does. You treat me like a real person and we can talk and joke like- like best friends. I feel so lucky to have you as my boyfriend and my best friend."

Kurt looked at him wide eyed" I'm- I'm your boyfriend ?"

Blaine chuckled " Well of course you are silly, what did you think we were ?"

Kurt looked down nervously " Well I didn't and I wasn't sure what you and I just- umph."

Blaine cut him off with another kiss " You are so adorable do you know that?"

* * *

><p>After a half hour and they were back inside, on the couch, nice and warm in their pajamas. Blaine picked Bride of Frankenstein so Kurt was curled back up to his side, head on his shoulder.<p>

This time Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist. When a scary part arrived Kurt jumped burying his face into Blaine's neck.

After a minute Blaine tapped his shoulder to give him the all clear but Kurt didn't move, instead he nuzzled closer into until Blaine felt lips on his skin.

He closed his eyes at the contact, it was feather light but felt so good.

Kurt continued to plant small kisses up his neck just behind his ear.

" Kurt" Blaine's voice came out low and breathy and it seemed to encourage Kurt on.

His kisses became harder until they turned into sucks right at the very sensitive spot just behind Blaine's ear then he started nipping and sucking at his earlobe " God Kurt that feels so good."

Blaine pulled him in for a fiery kiss needing desperately to taste his sweet lips. The hand that was around Kurt's waist traveled up until it was on the small of his back where Blaine balled the fabric of his shirt in his fist, feeling the smooth skin of Kurt's back brush against his knuckles. It felt so good he couldn't resist rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's spin, wanting to feel even more of his skin.

Kurt pulled back panting, then reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up his body.

Blaine stopped him " Wait Kurt are you sure about this?"

Kurt paused, letting out a deep sight" I've never done this before Blaine but everything just feels so right with you. I don't feel nervous or scared. I just feel like I want everything with you. All of it."

Blaine's heart speed up because Kurt had just said all the things he was feeling. He was so happy to hear he felt the same way.

He stopped worrying then, reaching for Kurt's shirt to slid it up over his body before tossing it to the ground. He couldn't help but run his finger tips down Kurt's porcelain chest, he had been wanting to do that since the day he saw him sitting by the pool. Kurt shuddered at the touch, letting out a low breathy moan. Blaine removed his own shirt swiftly, tossing it on the floor and just when he thought touching Kurt's skin was great, feeling it rub against him own bare skin felt amazing. He felt his passion ignite and clearly Kurt's did as well because his hands began to pull at the draw string of Blaine's pajama pants. Blaine didn't stop him because Kurt was right this did feel right.

He helped wiggle as Kurt slid his pants and boxers down his body. Blaine felt surprisingly comfortable being naked in Kurt's presents, probably because he was looking down at him with such care in his eyes.

Kurt shifted his body so he was at Blaine's feet, then he began to place slow wet kisses up Blaine's leg never taking his eyes off his face. By the time Kurt was at his inner thigh his body felt like the consistency of Jell-o and he was trying desperately to control the swelling in his groin, not wanting to look over eager. But when Kurt began to suck on his hip bone Blaine felt his body began to tremble. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or anticipation but Kurt noticed it right away " Blaine do you want me to stop ?"

Blaine shook his head violently " No god no please don't" he was near begging, not caring anymore how eager he seemed. He was after all a naked seventeen year old boy with another gorgeous seventeen year old boy currently sucking on his skin, that was pretty much all he cared about right now.

As Kurt continued to suck on his skin, Blaine knew where all this was headed. Sadly he had been in this moment before with a few girls but it had never felt like this, with Kurt everything felt a hundred times better.

Soon Kurt was right between his legs and when Blaine felt him give an experimental lick to the head of his dick he moaned a bit louder then intended. Which again only seemed to encourage Kurt on, his mouth sinking further down Blaine's length.

Blaine's shut his eyes tight and his head fell back into the pillow as he succumb to the hot wet pleasure of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt stayed there licking and sucking, effectively driving Blaine crazy until he felt the pressure in his groin about to exploded " Kurt oh god Kurt I'm gonna- gonna."

Kurt slid off with a wet pop, immediately taking Blaine in his firm grip and stocking him until he came all down his hand.

Blaine opened his eyes, looking up to see the satisfied smile on Kurt's face.

" That was that was..." Blaine could never seem to find the right words to describe what Kurt did to him, but he was right. Kurt was definitely a million times better then any of the girls had been.

Kurt laughed " It was good for me too. You know you make the cutest face when you come, but um there's still this" he held up his hand still covered in Blaine's come.

" Oh god" Blaine rolled away, grabbing his discarded top off the floor. " Here" he handed it over to Kurt who gave him a worried look.

" Are you sure you want me to use this?"

Blaine smirked " Yeah sure I have dozens of them."

Blaine slipped his boxers back on before letting out a big yawn.

" I don't know about you but I'm dead tired" he plopped down beside Kurt.

" Well you've had a very busy week" Kurt kissed his temple.

"You should head to bed, I think I'm just going to hang back and watch the rest of the movie. I really want to see how it ends" Kurt sank a little further into the couch.

" What will you do about the scary parts ?" Blaine asked and Kurt held up a pillow.

" It's cool I'll stay here with you I'm sure I can stay up another 30 minutes" Blaine sat, pulling the throw off the back of the couch to cover both of them.

Kurt snuggled back up to his side, resting his head on Blaine's now naked shoulder.

He went back to the part of the movie they had left on before their little escapade and not five minutes later Blaine gave up and drifted off to sleep happy and content with Kurt at his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about this is a short filler chapter but the next few chapters are good and will feature Kurt and Blaine all alone for a whole week that's not good it's great LOL. Hopefully I will be able to update again Thursday and as always happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every Star Counts Chapter 8<em>  
><strong>

Blaine could hear a ringing sound in his ears but tried his best to ignore it. He was too comfortable and warm to move. But the damn ringing continued on and on until Blaine was finally fed up. His eyes popped open and were met with the bright glare of the mourning sun. There was a weight on his bare chest, oh right it was Kurt, cuddled up to his side, his arm over Blaine's chest, his head resting right over his heart.

Oh crap, he and Kurt had fallen asleep half naked on the couch after Kurt had sucked him off, Oh crap.

Blaine shook him softly" Kurt- Kurt wake up" Kurt stirred but didn't budge " Kurt you aunt is going to be here any minute."

That made Kurt's eyes pop open with a look of panic " Oh no" Kurt jumped up and took off like a shot right out of the room.

Blaine got up and stretched, he had never slept so well on the couch and he knew Kurt had something to do with that. He had just got to his room when he heard the front door open, thanking god he and Kurt had woken up when they had. He was not ready to tell Susan and certainly didn't want her finding out that way.

Kurt and Blaine both left their rooms at the same time, running right into each other in the hallway. Kurt made a move to walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him " Kurt wait, I never got to tell you good mourning" Blaine kissed his cheek " Or how much I enjoyed last night and how everything you said I feel it all too."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by

" BLAINE ! Is that you?Are you awake?" Susan's voice rang out through the house.

" I'm coming" Blaine shouted back, pushing Kurt to walk ahead of him.

" Oh good morning boys" Susan looked at Blaine " I didn't mean to shout but I heard your bedroom door open and I really needed to talk to you."

Blaine opened the fridge to grab the milk " What's up ?"

Susan chewed on the end of her pen " Well there was some scheduling conflict with the actress playing Julia so they gave the part to Quinn Fabrey. I just wanted to run it by you because I know you two have a bit of a history."

Blaine froze for a moment, he and Kurt hadn't gotten around to discussing past relationships yet, of course all of his were like public record.  
>" Please we're ancient history plus that girl is totally crazy" out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see Kurt smile at his statement.<p>

" So you don't have a problem working with her?" Susan sounded worried.

" No of course not Susan it's acting. I can just act like I like her."

Susan sighed in relief " So boys how was the movie marathon ?"

They gave each other a look before Kurt spoke " It was great and only a little scary" Blaine smiled shyly knowing the double meaning behind Kurt's words " Yeah I think we should definitely make it a weekly thing" he winked at Kurt.

At three Blaine and Susan were in his office.  
>Susan was reading over the emails on her phone when she let out a huff.<p>

" Is everything alright ?" Blaine asked.

" No not really it's Tammy her husband just kicked her out so she needs help getting all her stuff moved into her parents house"

Blaine knew Tammy was Susan's oldest and dearest friend, she talked about her often.  
>" You should go help her" Blaine held her hand, he could see she was visibly upset by the news.<p>

" I can't just leave you for the week what about the movie and your schedule?"

Blaine squeezed her hand " I'm sure I'm capable of handling it for the week. Have a little faith in me" he chuckled.

Susan held her head in her hand " But what about Kurt ?"

" He can stay here with me and help out" Blaine was surprised at how quickly it came to him but the idea of spending a week in the house alone with Kurt sounded like the best idea ever.

" Oh Blaine you don't have to do that" Susan patted his shoulder.

" It's no bother really, it would actually be really helpful to me" Blaine knew he was making a valid point.  
>He remembered when Susan had stayed at the house for the first month the show started. It was just easier to have her around first thing in the morning so they could always hit the ground running.<p>

Blaine could see Susan mauling over the idea in her head " Well if you really think you can handle it."

Blaine nodded " Of course I can handle it.  
>Now he had one week and he promised himself to make it the best week of Kurt's life.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry this is late and kinda short but it is progress for the story and a kick off to the boys much needed alone time. Hope you enjoy and happy reading.** _

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Every Star Counts Chapter 9<span>  
><strong>_

Susan left Sunday night. Tami lived in San Francisco but was going to stay with he parents in Utah so Susan would have to be gone a full seven days. Before she left she broke everything down to Kurt and Blaine and said they could call whenever they needed help. Blaine had also talked to his parents that day and they informed him that they had met a couple in the Bahamas who lived in Paris so they were spending the rest of the month there but his mother promised they'd be back in time to see Blaine off before his movie. Blaine didn't really care either way he had Kurt now and that was all that mattered.

On Monday he had to go lay down some tracks in the studio and Kurt came along. Watching Blaine sing with a look of wonder and pride on his face that made Blaine want to go on singing forever.  
>In the car on the way home Kurt didn't talk much and just seemed to be transfixed by every word Blaine said. The strange part was Blaine wasn't really saying much of anything. They stopped off to pick up Thai food because Blaine had given Mindy the night off and still Kurt remained quiet.<p>

Blaine had barely got his key in the front door when he felt an arm slip around his waist and spin him around. Kurt captured his lips in a rough wet kiss, then pulled away with a bright smile.

" I've been wanting to do that all afternoon. Now come on let's eat, I'm starving" Kurt sauntered off into the house and Blaine followed close behind like a little puppy, marveling at how one person could reduce him to such a puddle in a matter of seconds.

After dinner Kurt jumped in the shower and that's when Blaine sprang into action. He was new to this whole romance thing but he had seen enough movies to know the basic stuff. He did know why but something about Kurt just made him want to act like a giant cheese ball, he just hoped Kurt would like all this sappy stuff.

He grabbed the soy milk ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons from the drawer. Then lit a few candles, put on some soft music and laid out a large plush blanket on the floor. Finally he stripped down to his boxers and waited for Kurt to come out. He wasn't sure how to sit but he quickly decided against a sexy pose. Not wanting Kurt to burst out laughing when he saw him.

Kurt gasped a little when he saw what Blaine had done.

" I figured we could eat dessert in style" Blaine joked as Kurt sat across from him on the blanket. Blaine collected some ice cream on his spoon and offered it to Kurt. He took it playfully and Blaine was rewarded with the pleasure of watching Kurt lick his lips clean and let out little yummy sounds that were so sexy Blaine had to bite back a moan. They took turns feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream until it began to melt. The last spoonful didn't quite make it to Kurt's mouth but instead ended up dripping down his chin and all over his clean t-shirt.

" Oh no Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine said panicked but Kurt just giggled " Hey no its ok, I probably should have taken it off before we started eating."

Kurt pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to his side. Blaine gawked at the way Kurt's alabaster skin glowed in the candlelight. " Here you got some right here" Blaine tapped his chin " Let me get that for you" he leaned over and slowly licked the melted cream off Kurt's chin and lips which made Kurt laugh even more.

Blaine's lips continued to travel down the smooth column of Kurt's neck to his chest. His skin tasted so fresh and clean Blaine felt like he could taste it for hours. Blaine lowered Kurt down onto his back and continued to place tender kisses down his stomach.

" You're so beautiful Kurt. I'm sorry if I've never said that before."

Kurt's eyes were closed and he let out a contented sigh at Blaine's words. When Blaine reached Kurt's belly button he dipped his tongue in slowly, causing Kurt to buck his hips forward.

Kurt started mumbling apologies but Blaine just cut him off with a kiss. Kurt pulled him in, holding him close as they took their time exploring each others mouths. Kurt ran his smooth fingertips up and down Blaine's bare back. Blaine's heart was bursting because in all his life he had never had this.

Kurt gave him something that all his money and fame never did and Blaine knew exactly what it was, what it had to be.  
>Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eye. He just looked so happy to be wrapped in Blaine's arms that Blaine knew exactly what he had to do.<p>

" Kurt I love you" Blaine said the words just above a whisper.

He had never been so sure yet so scared of anything in his entire life.

Kurt's eyes popped and his breath seem to cease before he pulled Blaine in for a bone crushing hug " Oh Blaine I- I love you too."

Blaine hugged back and even though he was being held tight he felt like he could finally breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this is short and late but this is where I wanted to leave this off at and the next chapter will be much longer I promise.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every Star Counts Chapter 10<strong>_

Blaine heard Kurt sniffle and he pulled back to softly brush away the tears from his eyes.

" Kurt why are you crying ?"

" I-I know it's stupid I'm-I'm sorry" Kurt babbled.

" Hey no it's not stupid" Blaine kissed him.

" Nothing you ever do is stupid. I was just making sure you weren't cry because you were upset" Blaine kissed him again this time on the forehead.

Kurt shook his head " No I'm crying because I'm happy so- so happy. When I came here I never expected this or you, but here you are and you're so much more than anything I could have ever imagined and I just love you."

Blaine felt his throat tighten up as Kurt spoke, his words were so pure and heartfelt, Blaine had never felt more loved or special in his life.

Which was strange because people loved and praised Blaine all the time but that was always for his work. Kurt was in love with who Blaine was as a person and that meant more to him then all the fortune and fame in the world.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair, kissing away the last of his tears.

So much had been said between them that now was a time for no more words, only actions.

Blaine kissed at each of Kurt's delicate features on his flawless face. Each kiss became more heated than the last so by the time he made it to Kurt's lips his whole body felt like it was on fire.

The best part was Kurt kissed him back with just as much heat, his tongue tracing the confines of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine had to pull away to take a deep breath but Kurt kept him close, his smooth lips tracing down Blaine's neck to his shoulder.

Kurt's hot short breaths ghosting right over Blaine's skin and causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Blaine shifted so he was fully in Kurt's lap, both legs on either side of his hips, both arms draped around his neck.

Kurt's fingers ran up and down his back as they looked deep into each others eyes and exchanged soft lazy kisses.

Blaine just began to pick up the pace again when Kurt pulled away with a huff his lips right at Blaine's ear " Blaine take me to your bedroom."


	11. Chapter 11

**I told you all I would come back to this and I have. Big props to anyone still reading it. All I can say is I miss Klaine and needed to write some happiness for them. Hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Every Star Counts Chapter 11<span>**_

Blaine paused, his eyes still locked with Kurt's. He looked so certain  
>it scared Blaine just a little.<p>

" Kurt are you sure ?" he asked, running his hands slowly over Kurt's chest  
>as he spoke.<p>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wondering hand and held it tight.  
>" Yes I'm positive" and he sounded positive. His voice unwavering.<p>

Blaine nodded, standing before pulling Kurt up. They blew all  
>of the candles out leaving them both in the dark.<p>

Kurt held Blaine's hand firmly as they walked to the bedroom.

Blaine went to flick the light on when Kurt's slightly  
>trembling hand stopped him.<br>" No leave it." His voice sounded a bit more shaky than it had  
>before but still sure enought for Blaine not to question it. Some nerves were to be expected at a time like this.<p>

. Kurt moved over to the curtains, pushing them  
>back just a little so that some moonlight came into the room.<p>

Blaine went over to Kurt's side, taking his hand and guiding him until they were both sitting on the  
>edge of the bed. Blaine took a few deep calming breaths.<p>

Kurt was the first to lean in and kiss Blaine soft and sure.

In that moment most of Blaine's fear melted away.  
>He knew what this meant. How important it was and above all else<br>how comfortable he wanted Kurt to feel during it.

He hugged Kurt's body close,backing them up until they were both in the center of the king sized  
>bed.<p>

This all felt so special because in the few years that Blaine had  
>actually begun to fool around with girls he had never actually shared his bed<br>with any of them.

He was glad Kurt was the first one here. Glad that he could share this  
>with a person he truly loved instead of just some random hookup.<p>

This meant so much to him. Blaine wanted to soak up every moment, lock it away in  
>his memory and never forget any of it.<p>

Kurt laid back against the pillows, his milky skin shining in the soft  
>moonlight. The image so stunning Blaine had to pause a moment just to<br>take it all in.

Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek as he leaned in for  
>a kiss that somehow felt so different then all their previous kisses.<p>

There was something almost electric about this one.

Blaine's lips traveled over Kurt's body until they were right at the  
>top of his pajama pants. He stopped to look up at Kurt who simply nodded<br>as a sort of silent invitation for Blaine to keep going, to never stop.

Blaine pulled the bottoms down slowly. Kurt lifting his hips a bit to allow  
>him to slid them off completely. He tossed them to the floor along<br>with Kurt's boxers.

There Kurt was naked and waiting, making Blaine feel like the luckiest  
>person in the whole world. He wanted to treat Kurt with the same care<br>that Kurt had treated him when they had done this a few weeks ago. So  
>he started at Kurt's ankle. Then moving his way up painfully slow, kissing<br>and sucking every inch of skin until Kurt was panting heavily under him. When he  
>finally arrived at his desired location between Kurt's legs he<br>eyed his now painfully swollen erection with lust.

Blaine gave the tip a tentative, experimental lick that caused Kurt to  
>make a strangled yet heavenly noise. One so gratifying that Blaine was intrigued. He licked a few more times to get used to the new salty bitter taste. After that he became a bit more bold, sinking his mouth down as far as he could get it before he felt like gagging.<br>His mouth felt so full but it wasn't overwhelming, plus the sounds  
>of ecstasy Kurt was making above him made him never want to stop.<p>

" Blaine- Blaine oh god oh my god," Kurt panted.

Blaine slid off with a satisfied pop, capturing Kurt's lips because he felt like he couldn't go one more second without kissing him.  
>Their kisses were overheated and sloppy. While each of their hand were trying to get at as much<br>skin as they could.

Suddenly Blaine had to stop, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders to halt him as well.  
>" Kurt wait. Look at me."<p>

Kurt batted his eyelashes, trying his best to focus.

" I want this to last. I want it to mean something special for both of  
>us." He cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly. " I love you Kurt Hummel."<p>

Kurt breathed in deep. His smile luminous. " I love you too Blaine Anderson."

Their lips met again, this time all the desperation had been wiped  
>away and replaced with pure love.<p>

Blaine laid down beside Kurt and they kissed for a while longer. Each savoring the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

Soon Blaine leaned over to rummage through his bedside drawer.

He specifically remembered Copper leaving him a supply of what he called  
>essentials. It included five different types of condoms and three different<br>types of lube. (God how much sex did Cooper think he was gonna have?)

Most were designed specifically for women's pleasure but there was  
>one brand of each that were standard so he grabbed for those.<p>

He coated his shaking fingers with the lube, then turned Kurt gently  
>on his side and ran his fingers down his spin. Kurt was also shaking<br>and Blaine was relieved to know he wasn't the only jittery one.

He glided his fingertips further and further down Kurt's spin until they were finally  
>skimming over his firm backside.<p>

Kurt gasped when Blaine slid one slick finger inside of him.

It felt strange at first but he wanted to make Kurt feel good. That was the  
>goal and the only thing he was focusing on.<p>

He moved it slowly, in and out, making Kurt gasp each time.

" Does that feel good ? Is this alright?" Blaine breathed into his ear.

" Oh god yes. More please." Kurt's voice was so wrecked and needy  
>Blaine couldn't help but oblige.<p>

He added another finger and then  
>with Kurt's urging another, moving all three at a steady pace and feeling<br>Kurt melt around him with every upward thrust..

" More Blaine please more" Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt physically whimpered at the loss.

" Okay um just wait." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

He rolled the condom on and poured on some more lube with still  
>trembling hands.<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt against him so they were spooning,  
>Kurt's firm back on his ran his hand down Kurt's thigh<br>to his knee, hitching Kurt's leg over his hip so that he was lined up  
>with his entrance.<p>

" I love you," Blaine spoke softly in Kurt's ear.

He had to say it just one more time to make sure  
>Kurt really knew it.<p>

They locked hands and Kurt placed them right over  
>his rapidly beating heart as Blaine pushed slowly in.<p>

The feeling was unlike anything Blaine had ever experienced before.  
>It was an agonising mix of pleasure and pain. So hot and tight,<br>extremely tight.

As Blaine inched his way in, Kurt panted out louder with each  
>movement.<p>

Finally Blaine paused " Kurt are you alright? Do you want me to  
>stop ?"<p>

Blaine worried, wondering what this must've been feeling like for  
>Kurt.<p>

Kurt just tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.  
>" No I'm fine really just- just go slow ok."<p>

Blaine nodded into Kurt's back, kissing  
>between his shoulder blades before continuing.<br>Moving as slow as he could, each thrust  
>becoming more pleasurable than painful.<p>

Finally he found a good rhythm so that he and Kurt were moving  
>together as one.<p>

Blaine's free hand found Kurt's waiting erection and he began to pump  
>him in time with his thrust. Kurt just moaned over and over, his small<br>body beginning to shake in Blaine's arms.

" Blaine oh Blaine I-I."

Kurt's body shook once more and he let out  
>a sound that was out of this world as he exploded hard right into<br>Blaine's hand.

The whole thing pushed Blaine even more towards his own  
>orgasam and with a few more thurts he finally let go completely. He<br>held Kurt as tightly as he could, calling out his name as he came so  
>hard his vision went white for a moment.<p>

They just laid there for awhile, wrapped around each other, both coming  
>down from their highs.<p>

Blaine kissed down Kurt's sweaty naked spin before finally pulling out  
>and going to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grab a<br>washcloth.

When he returned he found Kurt flat on his back his eyes  
>half closed, still breathing heavily.<p>

He cleaned them both up then  
>tucked them under the covers.<p>

Kurt was out before him and for a moment  
>Blaine just watched him sleep until his own eyes grew heavy and finally closed.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so if I thought my Klaine feelings were crazy before but they're even crazy now with Come What May out in the universe. It was beautiful and perfect and the exact reason why I will always and forever love my OTP. On that note I bring you all this. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every Star Counts Chapter 12<strong>_

There was that damn buzzing sound again. Every morning Blaine always  
>tried his best to ignore it but this particular morning he most<br>definitely didn't want to move.

Kurt's warm smooth body was draped completely over him, his light  
>breath puffing right onto Blaine's still bare skin.<p>

It felt so amazing Blaine never wanted to move.

Just then that damn buzzing started up again.

Blaine figured he couldn't ignore it any longer. So he shifted over to  
>the bedside table to grab his cell.<p>

Kurt just rolled over with a huff, cuddling the pillow at his side.  
>Blaine turned off the snooze to his seven am alarm. It was too early<br>and Blaine was too comfortable to move but he knew he had to. He had a  
>nine am meeting with Harvey.<p>

He moved back over to curl up at Kurt's side.

Kurt rolled over so they were now face to face.  
>Blaine rubbed circles into his back until his eyes began to slowly open.<p>

" Good morning," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes opened up wider. " Mmm good morning," Kurt yawned and stretched. " I can't believe I'm waking up next to you." He snuggled up closer until they were nose to  
>nose.<p>

Blaine kissed him once." Yeah I know it's pretty great but sadly I  
>have to get up."<p>

Blaine went to sit up but Kurt pulled him back.  
>" No. Stay here all day in this warm bed with me."<p>

Blaine sighed deep. Nothing in the world sounded better than that.  
>" I'm sorry I really wish I could but I have a meeting at nine."<p>

Blaine pulled away fully, grabbing his towel off the back of the chair  
>and heading to the bathroom.<p>

Before he shut the door behind him he saw Kurt drop back onto the bed  
>and cover his face with his pillow.<p>

Blaine felt like he would give just about anything to be that pillow.

Blaine took a very quick shower, not wanting to waste anytime apart  
>from Kurt. He had just dried his body off and slipped his towel around his<br>waist when he heard a noise from the bedroom.

He open the door to find Kurt crossed legged on his bed, acoustic guitar settled  
>in his lap. He was smiling to himself as he plucked the strings<br>absentmindedly.

When he saw the bathroom door open he paused and  
>looked up.<p>

" Hi," Blaine said to the boy in his bed as he went over to pick out  
>something to wear.<p>

" Hi yourself. I hope you don't mind that I grabbed this." Kurt  
>plucked another string.<p>

" No It's fine. Do you play?"

Blaine knew Kurt was in the glee club at his high school but he never  
>mentioned playing any instruments.<p>

" Nope. A couple guys in my glee club tried to teach me once but it  
>was a lost cause," Kurt giggled.<p>

Blaine finally decided on a pair of jeans and a v neck. Tossing them  
>both on the bed before pulling the towel from around his waist and<br>running it over his still damp hair.

He couldn't help but notice the tiny squeak that came from Kurt at his  
>sudden nakedness.<p>

" I- I didn't know you um pla-played," Kurt babbled.

It was true not many people knew Blaine could play guitar. He had  
>learned when he was eight. Harvey had encouraged him to learn to play<br>an instrument because it would look good on his resume. After feeling  
>out a few he realized he had a real knack for the guitar. Nowadays he<br>was always approaching the producers of the show, asking if he could  
>play. They always turned him down, saying it just didn't suit his<br>character.

So now his guitar just sat in the corner of his bedroom collecting dust.

" Would- would you play something for me? I would love to hear you"  
>Kurt sounded so bashful and nervous. It was adorable.<p>

" Yeah sure why not," Blaine hopped back onto the bed, sitting crossed  
>legged across from Kurt who handed him the guitar.<p>

Blaine tuned it while thinking about what he would play. All of the  
>sudden the perfect song popped into his head and he began to strum out<br>the first few chords of the song before deciding to sing along.

_Did I drive you away? _  
><em>I know what you'll say <em>  
><em>You'll say, Oh, sing one we know<em>

_But I promise you this _  
><em>I'll always look out for you <em>  
><em>That's what I'll do<em>

_I say Oh_  
><em>I say Oh<em>

_My heart is yours _  
><em>It's you that I hold on to <em>  
><em>That's what I do<em>

_I know I was wrong _  
><em>I won't let you down <em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah I will, yes I will<em>

_I say Oh _  
><em>I cry Oh<em>

_Yeah I saw sparks _  
><em>Yeah I saw sparks <em>  
><em>And I saw sparks <em>  
><em>Yeah I saw sparks <em>  
><em>Sing it out<em>

Kurt sat unmoving, his sparkling blue eyes bigger than ever. Blaine  
>came to the last note of the song, then set the guitar back at his<br>side. Kurt took another moment before he opened his mouth to speak but  
>no words came out.<p>

Then before Blaine knew what was happening Kurt was on top of him. His  
>perfect lips crashing into Blaine's with great force. Kurt wrapped his<br>arms tightly around Blaine's neck, pushing him flat onto his back.

Kurt kissed him with such love and passion that Blaine began to feel  
>lightheaded. Kurt's hand traced up his inner thigh and that's when<br>Blaine remembered they were still both very naked. Blaine wanted so  
>much to let go, to spend all day just rolling in the sheets with Kurt.<br>He was after all just a seventeen year old boy, didn't he deserve that?

No he had to be strong because when it really came down to it flaking  
>out was never his style. He had always prided himself on his<br>dependability. He didn't want that to change now.

" Kurt-Kurt wait stop."

Blaine grabbed a hold Kurt's traveling hand. " I'm so sorry but I  
>really have to go or I'm going to be late. But I promise to make it up<br>to you later." Blaine kissed his cheek before jumping off the bed yet  
>again, pulling his clothes on in a hurry.<p>

He grabbed his keys and wallet off the nightstand then leaned down to  
>give Kurt a proper goodbye kiss.<p>

" I should be back by five," he yelled as he walked out the bedroom  
>door.<p>

The whole thing just felt so domestic, Blaine really enjoyed it.

After the meeting with Harvey there was a mandatory script run through.

Blaine was sitting, reading over his lines when a hand snached his  
>script away.<p>

" Hey Blaine sorry I'm late. Did you miss me?" Quinn asked in a  
>flirtatious tone.<p>

" Oh hi Quinn," Blaine said flatly as he grabbed his script out of her  
>hand and went back to his lines.<p>

The scenes they ran through were all pretty standard and despite the  
>corny dialogue Blaine did it all with a smile.<p>

Then came the final kissing scene. The director emphasized that it  
>was very important that they got it just right.<p>

Blaine had only had a few but he definitely knew the difference between  
>a real kiss and a hollywood kiss was huge. A real kiss was spontaneous<br>and romantic. A hollywood kiss was just made to look like those things.

Most of them had to be shoot at least 20 times from every camera angle  
>to see which one looked best. Plus they were always done in a room<br>full of people, telling you to close your eyes or move your head, it  
>was all very staged and the opposite of romantic.<p>

Never the less Quinn still looked like the cat who got the cream as  
>she prepared to lay one on Blaine.<p>

When the director yelled action Quinn practically attacked him,  
>gabbing Blaine around the neck to hold him in place while she sucked<br>his face off.  
>Blaine tried his very best to imagine Kurt's lips instead of her's but<br>it was hard.

Quinn's lips were not as full as Kurt's, her tongue not as delicate,  
>plus Kurt's lips never tasted like raspberry lip gloss.<p>

After the cut Quinn winked flirtatiously at him. Blaine did his best  
>not to gag or roll his eyes.<p>

The director told them what to fix and then they were at it again.

The only problem was Quinn didn't fix anything and Blaine knew  
>exactly what she was doing, messing up on purpose so that they would<br>have to keep kissing.

Eight kisses later Blaine was just plain pissed off. He wanted nothing  
>more than to shout this love for Kurt to the whole room so that Quinn<br>would back the hell off.

When they went in for yet another kiss Blaine used all his imagination  
>to see Kurt instead of Quinn. He blocked out everything and just saw<br>Kurt with his beautiful face and perfect body. The image really helped  
>Blaine let go and before he knew it the director was yelling cut.<p>

He went on kissing for a few more seconds until his brain caught up  
>with him and stopped him cold.<p>

The director and producer both clapped loudly.  
>" Wow guys that was perfect. Now if you could do it just like that<br>for the movie we'll be golden."  
>The producer clapped Blaine soundly on the shoulder, almost like an<br>atta boy.

Blaine nearly ran from the room. It was already past five and he  
>needed to see Kurt now more than ever. Just when he got his door<br>unlocked and his hand on the handle a voice stopped him.

" Hey Blaine wait up," Quinn called out.

Now Blaine most definitely did roll his eyes before he turned to face  
>her. Couldn't this girl take a hint.<p>

" Yes Quinn can I help you with something ?" Blaine's voice was  
>dripping with disdain but Quinn didn't seem to notice.<p>

" Yeah you know that last kiss you gave me was pretty hot." She leaned  
>in closer. " I knew you still had a thing for me." She ran a finger<br>down the v neck of his shirt. " Why don't you and I get out of here.  
>We can go to the Roxy. You know they have those great private booths<br>in the back. We could have a repeat of the last time we were alone  
>together." Her eyes traveled down to his crotch and she licked her lips<br>before looking him back in the eye.

Blaine had to fight back the urge to be sick before he answered.  
>" Um sorry Quinn but I have a guest staying at my house so I should<br>really get back." He opened the door to get in but her hand stopped him.

" By guest you mean a girl right?"  
>Her tone was harsh and laced with pure jealousy.<p>

" No a cousin actually." Blaine smiled before hopping into his car.

He could feel Quinn's eyes on him as he drove away but none of that  
>mattered now because he was going home to an angel.<p>

It was already six when Blaine arrived home. He had sent Kurt a text  
>from the car so he wouldn't get worried.<p>

When he opened the front door he was met with a heavenly aroma that  
>seemed to fill the whole house.<p>

He could also hear the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen,  
>so he followed the sound and smell and the image he was met with<br>quickly wiped away his bad mood.

There was Kurt bent down in front of the oven pulling a pan out and  
>looking absolutely sinful, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans that looked<br>like they had been painted onto his skin.

He had a black apron tied around him and his hips were swaying along  
>to the Lady Gaga song playing on the kitchen's radio.<p>

Blaine approached and when he dropped his keys on the island the sound  
>made Kurt jump and spin around.<p>

" Oh Blaine you're home and just in time I was just about to-umph."  
>Blaine kissed him hard,even dipping him back a little the way the<br>suave men did in classic movies.

He kissed Kurt until all the stress of his day melted away.

Kurt pulled back breathless and wide-eyed. " We-welcome home I-I made  
>um dinner."<p>

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's lack of breath.

" It smells really good."  
>Blaine opened the fridge to grab two waters.<p>

" Well I'm nearly done I just have to cook the quinoa. You wanna help  
>me?"<p>

Blaine really didn't know his way around the kitchen but he wanted to  
>be close to Kurt so he said, " Sure."<p>

Kurt smiled at that. " Great. Could you just grab me a pot."

Blaine froze, thinking hard.  
>He was sure he could figure out where the pots were it was after all<br>his kitchen.

But when he tried the first three cupboards with no success, Kurt began  
>to giggle.<p>

" They're in here silly."

Kurt opened the cupboard, pulling out a large pot and setting it in the  
>counter top.<p>

" Oh right. I must've forgotten." Blaine blushed.

Kurt filled the pot, put it on the stove then moved to stir the pot  
>beside it.<p>

He chopped up some lettuce and ran it under the sink. Blaine just  
>watched in fascination as Kurt moved gracefully around the kitchen.<p>

Kurt went back to check the pot on the stove when Blaine approached  
>and wrapped his arms securely around his tiny waist.<p>

" You're amazing you know that." He kissed Kurt's ear which caused him to giggle.

" You're not so bad yourself." Kurt leaned back and kissed his cheek.

" Here try this." He held up spoonful of sauce to Blaine's lips, it  
>was delicious.<p>

Kurt turned fully in Blaine's arms to lick some sauce off the corner  
>of his mouth. He continued down jaw line to his neck before he stopped<br>cold.

" You smell like rosewater." He sniffed Blaine's neck then grimaced.

Blaine stepped back in a flash. " Dammit I'm sorry. It was stupid Quinn. She practically mauled me during our run through."

Blaine sniffed himself, nearly gagging from the smell that was now all  
>over him.<p>

" Hey it's fine no need to get so upset. Why don't you just go wash  
>up and by the time you're done this should all be ready." Kurt kissed<br>him lightly before pushing him out of the kitchen.

Blaine was furious as he showered, scrubbing his skin in hard circles  
>until it was nearly raw and beat red.<p>

He didn't want one hint of that stupid smell on him for one more  
>minute.<p>

Once he was out he threw on just a pair of black sweats and went back  
>to the kitchen.<p>

Kurt gawked for a moment at his shirtless appearances before going back  
>to setting the table.<p>

" Well now I feel overdressed," Kurt joked as he set down the food,  
>then moved to the fridge where he grabbed out a bottle of salad<br>dressing.

When Blaine grabbed him and pushed him against the refrigerator door  
>the plastic bottle dropped to the ground.<p>

" Blaine what are you doing ? The food is gonna get cold," Kurt  
>huffed but still melted into Blaine's touch.<p>

" I know I'm sorry but you look so great and I was having such a  
>shitty day and you turned it all around without even trying. I just<br>wanted to thank you and maybe help you out with that overdressed  
>feeling."<p>

Blaine ran his hands under Kurt's shirt and over his smooth chest but  
>Kurt stopped him.<p>

" Later," he whispered in Blaine's ear before rolling away and going to  
>the table.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. Sorry this one has been such a long time coming. But it's here now. For anyone still reading thanks for sticking around. Hope you like and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Every Star Counts Chapter 13<strong>_

All the food Kurt cooked was amazing. It was as if the boy could do no wrong.

Blaine grabbed up every single dish before Kurt could, wanting to help for once because Kurt was always the one doing things for him.

Blaine loaded up the dishwasher in a flash so that he could get right back to Kurt who was now rummaging through the pantry.

"Is it later yet?" Blaine asked gruffly as he tried to lift the tee-shirt up over Kurt's body.

Kurt spun around, seizing Blaine's wrist to halt his advances.  
>"Not quite yet,"he said as he tapped the box of cake mix now in his hand.<p>

Blaine shook his head in amusement, sliding up closer to Kurt and kissing his neck firmly. "I don't need dessert," he whispered against the pale flesh. "I have you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, moving easily out of Blaine's embrace and traveling around the island to grab everything they needed to bake said cake.

"Here Don Juan put this on."  
>Kurt tossed the apron directly at Blaine's face.<p>

"Why? What for?" Blaine asked in confusion, slipping it on over his bare chest.

"Because you're baking the cake." Kurt informed Blaine while playfully kissing the tip of his nose.

"Um Kurt unless you want raw batter for dessert I don't think that's the best idea." Blaine made a move to take the apron off but Kurt's hand stopped him. "Oh no you don't mister. You're baking this cake. I don't care if it takes you all night."

Blaine huffed. He could think of about a million more productive things they could be doing all night long.

Despite his resistance Blaine picked the box up and read it anyways.

He was confident he could do this, it would be easy. All he really had to do was follow the directions. He assumed it wasn't rocket science but as soon as he had to measure out the vinegar he proved himself very wrong.

The directions said 2 tsp. What the hell was a tsp?

The confusion must have been written all over his face because soon Kurt began to giggle from where he was sitting on the countertop.

"Having some trouble over there Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine tried and failed not to flush with embarrassment.  
>" No I just need to find a tsp," he admitted in a mumble.<p>

Kurt started cracking up, jumping gracefully off the countertop and moving over to one of the many kitchen drawers.

"A tsp stands for teaspoon." Kurt explained, holding up the tiny spoon to show Blaine.

"That doesn't seem like enough for all this mix," Blaine pointed out as Kurt added the vinegar to the bowl.

"Trust me in baking a little bit goes a long way." Kurt assured.

But he could still see the confusion written all over Blaine's face. "You've really never done this before, have you?"

Blaine hung his head in shame. Now this was starting to just get plain embarrassing.

The fact that Kurt kept finding out all the things he'd never done. Like he was some sort of martian or something.

"Well what about Christmas? Kurt questioned. "Wouldn't you help your mother bake the cookies?"

Blaine scoffed but then realized Kurt was totally serious.

"Yeah right Kurt my mother is the worst cook of all time. That women could burn water," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt returned the laugh, shaking his head in disbelief while measuring out the water and oil for Blaine to add into the mix.

Finally Kurt handed a large wooden spoon over to Blaine.

"There now all you have to do is mix it," Kurt urged.

Blaine stirred and stirred until the whole bowl went from a dry powder to creamy and delicious looking batter.

Once it was fully liquefied Kurt ran his finger along the edge of the bowl, scrapping off the chocolate substance and holding it up to Blaine's mouth with a childlike smile. "Here now try."

Blaine popped the digit in his mouth, sucking off the chocolatey sweet batter and savoring the perfect ratio of skin to cake mix.

"Mmm that's really good," Blaine practically moaned, dipped his own finger into the bowl and offering his now batter cover extremity to Kurt.

His perfect, wet mouth sucking expertly on Blaine's fingertip in a way that made Blaine suddenly forget all about the stupid cake that still needed to be put into the oven. The one neither of them had even bothered to preheat.

It was pointless anyways because that's when Blaine snapped and he didn't hesitate to lean in to attack Kurt's creamy neck.

God he needed this so bad. Needed a full release from the awful day he had, needed to make up for leaving Kurt all alone in his bed this morning. Needed desperately to erase those memories of the kisses shared with Quinn and replace them with Kurt's lips, his skin, his body.

After some exchange of heated kisses Blaine finally gets Kurt's t-shirt successfully off, letting out a triumphant grunt as he lifted it completely off his gorgeously lean body and tossed it across the room.

He leaned in again, vigorously sucking at Kurt's collarbone until Kurt's knees began to weaken.

"Blaine the kitchen. We-we shouldn't do this in the kitchen," Kurt stuttered, hands still gripping fiercely at Blaine's hips in spite of the statement he had just made.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine knew Kurt was right. This was the place where his family ate most of their meals, but at the moment Blaine was just too turned on to really care about anything other than getting Kurt fully undressed.

So instead of stopping he grabbed roughly at Kurt's hips, hoisting him easily back onto the cool countertop. Tongue tracing down the smooth lines of Kurt's perfectly defined torso, stopping at the top of his jeans so that he could pop the button and pull down the zipper.

Blaine gave a few unsuccessful tugs of the tight pants before groaning in frustration. "Jesus Kurt how do you even get into these damn pants?" he demanded.

Then, with one more firm pull they were finally off and Blaine was tossing them to the floor alongside Kurt's shirt.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. His now totally naked body on full frontal display.

Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders, kissing him aggressively. "God if I had known you were naked under those pants I would have skipped dinner all together," Blaine growled, laying Kurt back on the icy granite surface.

He peered over at the bowl of abandon batter, figuring it should probably go to some sort of practical use since they had worked so hard to make it and all.

So Blaine dipped his fingers in, smearing the concoction over every inch of Kurt's body that he planned to have his tongue on, which was pretty much all of it.

By now Kurt was starting to pant heavily as Blaine kissed and licked his way up his milky calf to his supple inner thigh where he sucked until the flesh turned a dark purple under his lips.

Kurt's pants turned to broken moans when Blaine's tongue began to slowly lick at his balls and up his shaft.

Blaine was practically dancing a jig on the inside as Kurt sobbed and writhed underneath him.

All he wanted was to make Kurt happy, to pleasure him and judging by the nearly inhuman sounds he was omitting Blaine figured he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

Finally when Blaine was more than pleased with the progress he was making he sinks his entire mouth down around Kurt's delicious cock, causing the other to scream out in pure ecstasy, body tensing slightly before relaxing completely.

Blaine's grateful there's no neighbors around for a few blocks because he's planning on making Kurt scream like that all night.

As Blaine continued to bob his head up and down he reached blindly for his own pants so he could slid them easily down his legs.

Once they're down around his ankles he kicks them off as smoothly as he can considering his mouth is still occupied.

Now that he's naked Blaine slides his mouth off Kurt's growing erection. The boy letting out a needy whimper at the action.

Blaine smiled to himself, hopping up onto the counter and attacking Kurt's lips with his own now slightly swollen ones.

Blaine was confident that if given the option he would spend the rest of his life kissing Kurt. He felt so great whenever he did it. Like the stress of the world all melted away behind Kurt's lips.

When they break apart Blaine collects even more batter onto his finger, running it heavily across Kurt's bottom lip before leaning back in again.

It's sticky and sweet, the distinct flavor of Kurt's mouth mixing perfectly with the chocolate and creating a new taste that Blaine wanted to bottle up and drink down like a fine wine.

"We don't have anything," Kurt suddenly gasped out between fervent kisses. It would be clear to even a blind mind where this was all headed and sadly spontaneity didn't always go hand in hand with being properly supplied.

Blaine was just about to curse at that fact when his eye landed on a bottle of decorative olive oil at the end of the counter.

He reached for it, waving the pretty glass over Kurt's face.  
>"How about this?"<p>

"You're kind of crazy. You know that right," Kurt laughed softly.

"So is that a yes?"

"What about the condoms?" Kurt asked seriously. "We should be safe. It's the responsible thing to do."

Blaine exhaled in frustration. They were two hormonal seventeen year old boys who were naked on a kitchen counter and covered in cake batter. Where the hell did the responsibly part of this whole thing come into play.

But judging by the look on Kurt's face this was important to him so Blaine didn't want to push it. "You're right." He nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to ruin the moment."

"Don't be silly. You didn't. We probably shouldn't be doing something so unsanitary in the kitchen anyways." Blaine rolled off Kurt and hopped to his feet.

"Looks like we're both all sticky," Kurt giggled.

"How about a shower? The one is my room is big enough for two," Blaine said with a flirty eyebrow raise.

"That sounds great," Kurt smiled happily, jumping off the counter and exiting the kitchen with Blaine right on his heels.

Under the hot spray of the water they washed each other gently, soaping off the remnants of batter until they were both squeaky clean once more.

Out of the shower Blaine wrapped Kurt in one of his many bathrobes before doing the same to himself and then they climbed into the clean sheets of the freshly made bed. Clearly Kurt had been doing much more than just cooking today.

They cuddled up close, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest while his hand played with the tie of Blaine's robe.

It was comfortably silent for a long time and then Kurt finally opened his mouth to speak. "What's it like?" he asked in a dreamy sigh.

"What's what like?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"Being famous? What's it really like? I mean I know what it looks like to the outside world but what does it feel like to you?"

"You know I've never been asked that before and honestly I don't really know," Blaine admitted truthfully. His fingers intertwining with Kurt's.

Kurt looked up curiously at that. "Care to explain that? I find it kind of hard to believe."

"Well I've been in the business so long. Since I was three. I can't even really remember a time when I wasn't in front of the camera. It doesn't feel any different to me because it's just the way my life has always been."

"So you never got to go to school? Or play sports or anything?"

"Nope. Too busy. First with commercials then TV shows. That meant promotional tours every summer, shooting and then even more promotion in the fall. It all kept me too busy to have a life outside of it," Blaine says casually causing Kurt to frown.

"Hey. Don't you go feeling sorry for me okay." Blaine rubs Kurt shoulder with free hand. "I'm not too sad about it."

"Yeah but It sucks. I mean when I was little I used to watch TV and movies and pray that I'd been famous one day," Kurt professes. "But I guess I never really realized just how much I would've had to give up to have stardom. I mean you can't even be... You know out because you're famous. And all those other things you had to miss out on, even the basic stuff. It doesn't seem fair."

"It's not all bad," Blaine shrugs.  
>"I mean I get to take care of my family and I get to meet some really amazing people. You realize I would've never need Susan if I wasn't famous. That mean I would've never meet you either.<br>That would've been a real shame."

"Oh yeah right," Kurt scoffed. "I'm sure someone as gorgeous and talented as you would've been pretty well off in the romance department. Fame or not."

"Personally I'm happy with the way things turned out. I can't imagine you not being here right now. Because all I know for sure is that fame or no fame I've never felt more like myself. That's all thanks to you Kurt Hummel.

"Aww Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, leaning in to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder."

"I love you so much Kurt. Now that I know what it's like to have you so close I don't ever want to let you go. I don't know what we're going to do but I'm determined to make it work. I can't lose you. I did give this all up if I had to."

"You don't have to Blaine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Part of the reason I love you so much is because if the dedication you have for you craft. I would hate to be the reason why you abandoned it. I don't want you to worry about me okay. I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thank you." Blaine kissed gently at Kurt's forehead and eyelids.

In turn Kurt's fingers worked to tug at the loosely tied knot on Blaine's robe.  
>"You know we have protection now," Kurt purred. "I think I'm ready to pick up where we left off in the kitchen."<p>

"Okay." Blaine nodded excitedly as he reached over to dig into the drawer at the side of his bed.

He wasn't lying, the more time he spent with Kurt the more confident he became that he'd give this entire life up without the bat of an eyelash. None of it would mean anything if he couldn't keep this feeling around. That's why he was so relieved that Kurt was all in. But both of them were fooling themselves if they thought things in the slander filled world of Hollywood would be that simple or black and white.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait on this one honey's and the fact that it's a bit short but it is also necessary. So enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Every Star Counts Chapter 14<strong>_

Blaine woke up with a bright smile and Kurt nestled comfortably between his legs, upper body wrapped securely in Blaine's arms. They were both gloriously naked, just Blaine's two discarded terry cloth bathrobes covering them in strategic places.

Today was a rare occurrence where Blaine had absolutely nothing on his work schedule. Days off were as few and far between as an eclipse to him so he didn't intend to waste one second of this particular one.

He would start by staying in bed until Kurt woke up. They would take another shower, eat some breakfast, then maybe go for a swim or take a leisurely walk around the block. The possibilities were endless. A freedom that made Blaine feel as giddy as a little kid with a day off of school.

For the next twenty minutes he waited around rather impatiently for Kurt to walk up, all the while admiring the boys beautiful face as it rested firmly on his chest.

Soon Blaine couldn't resist gently brushing Kurt's cheekbone with his fingertip.

The action caused Kurt's face to twitch adorably, nose crinkling up like a kitten being bothered by an annoying string. Soon his eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking rapidly until they were wide as saucers and he was smiling happily.

"Have I mentioned how much I enjoy waking up in your arms," Kurt pointed out with a large stretch.

"Yes but I never get tired of hearing it. The feeling is very mutual by the way." Blaine kissed Kurt firmly on the forehead. Making an over exaggerated muah sound with his mouth.

"What time is it anyways?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"Almost nine," Blaine retorted casually.

"Nine? Is there a reason you're not getting up and running away?"

"Day off."

"I didn't think that word was even in your vocabulary," Kurt teased.

"Yeah you and me both," Blaine laughed. "But now that it is what would you like to do with all my newfound hours of free time?"

"Mmm. I can think of a few things," Kurt purred, face nuzzling into Blaine's bare chest and kissing it soundly. He continued to glide his mouth down further and further. Each kiss more sensual than the last.

Blaine sat back against his pillow with a contented sigh, closing his eyes and basking in the glow that was already this perfect morning.

An hour later they emerged from the bedroom. Each satisfied and smiling.

Kurt made a delicious tofu scramble for breakfast. Once he was finished he hopped up onto the counter. Blaine stood between his legs while they ate off the same plate. Feeding each other the occasional bites and exchanging quick kisses.

"Are there any parks around here?" Kurt asked out of the blue as he jumped down to the ground and headed over to the dishwasher to discard of the used plate and fork.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm sure there are. Why?"

"I think that's what we should do today."

"The park. Really?"

"Yeah. What you said yesterday really got me thinking. I bet you've never even been to a park."

"I did a photo shoot on a jungle gym once," Blaine added pitifully.

"Hmm mmm," Kurt giggled with amusement. "It not exactly the same honey."

Blaine preened internally at Kurt's adorable new pet name for him before agreeing happily with his park idea.

They parted ways to go and get ready. Just twenty minutes later Kurt exited the guest room looking like a movie star in his own right. Blaine on the other hand was a bit more underdressed than usual.

A public outing meant he would have to do anything to fly under the radar of prying eyes.

In this day and age it seemed to be even harder to stay away from the press. Anyone with a camera phone could be a makeshift paparazzi. That meant he basically wasn't safe anywhere.

Kurt understood completely, which only made it that much harder.

They left the house in the mustang. It was the one car Blaine rarely drove. Copper had picked it out and begged him to buy it. In fact Copper drove it most of the time which was the reason Blaine picked it. The press had stocked him enough in the past to know that if they saw it leaving his place not to follow it.

Blaine drove to the nearest park. The one straight down the hill that he passed almost daily on his way home.

It was rather small and wasn't crowded at all. Just the odd child and parent combo here and there.

"I'll race you to the swings," Kurt said gleefully as he unlocked the door and scurried out of the car, taking off quickly for the waiting equipment.

Blaine followed with a light chuckle, running after Kurt until they both breathlessly arrived at the unoccupied swing set.

Kurt bounced onto the left one and immediately began pumping his feet back and forth while Blaine looked on in fascination.

The art of the swing, yet another childhood skill that had come and gone from Blaine's life without the opportunity for him to learn it.

When Blaine was very young activities like playing outdoors were too much of a liability. If he happened to fall, hurt his face, or god forbid break a bone he would be no use to any good director.

All the playing in his youth took place indoors. Video games, Legos, Hot Wheels. His mother and father bought him just about anything to fill the void of not being able to go outside like a normal kid.

"How about I just give you a push," he suggested to Kurt.

Kurt looked as if he was about to question Blaine's proposition but he backed off at the last moment. "Sure." he nodded with a smirk.

Blaine pushed Kurt higher and higher with each feather like frame making it almost effortless.

When Kurt finally slowed himself and came back to the ground Blaine gripped both sides of the swing, tipping Kurt back so he could kiss him softly.

After that they headed over to the slides and then engaged in a rousing game of hide and go seek.

Each giggling wildly as they chased the other to the tree Kurt had declared as home base.

Blaine felt so free and uninhibited in this moment. A glimpse of the life he could have lived or possibly the one he could start living if he chose to give it all up, lingered heavy in his mind.

If this was what freedom was like then it would be well worth it, but on the flip side Blaine had to think of all the things that would disappear if his career was no more.

His family relied on him. The money he brought in kept all of them living comfortable lives.

Plus there was the sad but true fact that he had no other real skill except for acting.

Sure he was still young enough to go back to school but what about all the money. It was expensive to live, regardless of your social standing.

If he did give it up how would he support himself. Where would he live when all the money eventually ran out. Would he be able to get a minimum wage job when the only thing on his resume was movies and tv. Who on earth would take him seriously?

Would he move to Ohio and be with Kurt? Was that even a real possibility? They were still only teenagers and nobody even knew of their relationship yet. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was putting the horse before the cart. Yet as he looked on at Kurt's angelic face none of the "what if's" seemed to matter at all.

But while his heart was willing and able to do whatever it took to keep the beautiful boy in his life because he was desperately in love with him. His head insisted on remaining logical.

Little did he know that at this very moment the universe was about to make this very tough decision for him and it would all be thanks to one, rather vindictive person.

Quinn Fabray and her sister Holly had woken up early this morning and decided to head over to Starbucks and then take Holly's son Roman to the park to play.

Once they arrived at the park Roman pulled holly forcefully towards the monkey bars while his aunt laughed in amusement.

Quinn had just started sipping lightly on her iced soy vanilla latte when she noticed a couple running happily around the park, giggling excitedly as they chased each other around like kids. Whenever one would catch the other they would get into a mini and rather adorable tickle fight.

Quinn observed the couple with envy. Despite her movie star status she was still single and rather lonely. Each night she would come home from a crowded noisy club with a ringing in her ears and a dozen new numbers typed into her cell phone but none of those connections were ever genuine. Mostly they were just guys that wanted her connections so they could break into the business themselves.

That was why she had latched herself so firmly to Blaine Anderson. They were on the same professional level so he would never need to use her for her connections because he would always have his own. Plus he would be sure to understand the demands of a celebrity and there were plenty. it also helped that he was gorgeous and considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the industry. Arriving on his arm to red carpets would likely skyrocket both of their careers.

Quinn sat down on a nearby bench, watching her sister play with her son while still stealing the occasional glance at the happy couple.

They had stopped chasing each other and were now walking together, hand in hand towards the parking lot.

Soon Quinn noticed they were both male. She didn't bat an eyelash at that fact. This was Los Angeles after all. The closer they got the harder Quinn stared, there was something about the shorter of the two men that seemed eerily familiar to her ,and then like a giant piece of a grand puzzle clicking into place a realization hit her like a punch to the face. It was the dimples, she only knew one person who had ones as deep and cute as this guys.

But no, it couldn't be. Blaine wasn't...wasn't. She could even think it to herself. It seemed far too impossible.

Quinn had met several gay men before and Blaine was nothing like any of them, added to the fact that the she and him had done some pretty non gay stuff last summer in the back rooms of several famous clubs.

Yet as the couple approached there was no more denying that one half of the jubilant pair was in fact Blaine Anderson. it was far more than the dimples that gave him away now. Quinn had spent enough time admiring him to know what he looked like. Even in the weak disguise he had attempted to put together that consisted of an oversized hoodie, sunglasses and a baseball cap.

Luckily the former object of her affection did not seem to notice her as he directly passed the bench she was occupying. He was far too busy chatting up his new conquest. They were having a spirited discussion about what they were going to do for lunch.

Suddenly Quinn was a strange mix of shocked and angry.

Angry because Where the hell did Blaine get off dangling a possibility of a relationship in her face and then yanking it away in order to be with some everyday guy that could offer him absolutely nothing and shocked because of the major risk Blaine seemed to be suddenly taking.

If anyone ever happened to get a hold of this story Blaine's entire career would hang in the balance it was a sad fact that even in this day and age any studio was still reluctant to hire an openly gay actor. They figured to would somehow changed their sex appeal. Quinn didn't really believe all that but her beliefs didn't change the facts, which was why she couldn't help but pull out her iPhone and snap at least a dozen pictures of Blaine and his beau as they exchanged a few delicate kisses by his car before getting in and driving away..

She figured they would come in handy in case she had to turn them into TMZ.

That would only be a last resort if the actor happened to not cooperate with the master plan that was already taking shape in her always scheming mind.


End file.
